Antagonism is a Sign of Love, huh?
by suki-gin
Summary: Yaya and Tsubomi's relationship after the results of the Etoile selection seems to be evolving in some way. Could it simply be a greater understanding or love? In progress. YayaXTsubomi Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Antagonism is a Sign of Love, huh?**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Strawberry Panic!  
Author: suki-gin  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 10-14-09, Updated: 10-26-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 14,333

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Series: **Strawberry Panic!

**Title: **Antagonism is a sign of love, huh?

**Genre: **Romance, comedy

**Rating: **T

**Spoiler: **Set post series so, if you haven't completed the anime this fic will be a spoiler.

**Warning: **Shoujo ai/ yuri content

**Summary: **Yaya and Tsubomi's relationship after the results of the Etoile selection seems to be evolving in some way. Could it simply be a greater understanding or love?

**Pairing: **YayaXTsubomi, NagisaXTamao, HikariXAmane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stopani!

**A/N: **This is my first serious attempt at fan fiction (previous attempts were merely paragraphs which never progressed to a full story). Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Chapter 1

A lone pink-haired girl sat in the second year classroom at St. Spica Academy. The new school year had just started and it was her first day attending classes as a second year student. The classes, however, were not the main thought in her mind. With her friend Hikari being chosen as the Etoile alongside Amane another dear friend of hers had to let go of the shy blonde. Yaya and her junior had managed to grow closer over the time Hikari and Amane spent together, all seemed to be heading for a resolved ending. This was initially what the pink-haired girl thought when class ended but, now she was not as certain of the current situation. _While we argue, Yaya-senpai is still a dear friend and don't want to see that restrained look on her face again, _she thought to herself. She stood to leave the classroom, secretly pledging to be herself around her senior so as not to let the older girl feel upset. Tsubomi would support her at her side just like she had promised on the night of the Etoile selection. _I can start right now,_ she thought happily as she made her way to the church for her choir lesson as a second year.

The church had been remodeled over the holiday period the main change visible from the outside being new panes for the windows. The inside had a fresh coat of white paint which somehow managed to make the sacred building appear even bigger despite the amount of students which filled the space.

The Alto lead, Nanto Yaya, noted that quite a few of the students were first years. _Ah, first years are always so fresh and cute, _she thought with her trademark grin on her face while looking at a group of nervous young faces before her.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari questioned, noting the brunette's absent minded state but, not following her gaze. Yaya turned to Hikari with her smile at a slightly less intensity than before.

"Hello, Hikari-chan…I was just-" she started.

"Yaya-senpai was just staring at the fresh meat" Tsubomi cut in, standing behind the darker haired girl and looking between her two seniors.

Yaya turned to face the one-liner behind her. "You're so small behind me here that I thought were a first year" she teased, knowing well that Tsubomi was conscious of her height.

Hikari giggled softly, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound even more. Both pink and brunette faced the Etoile with a confused expression on their face.

She may be younger but, she was certainly smart for her age. Tsubomi wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing but, once she understood why Hikari laughed her cheeks slowly turned to a shade close to her own hair. She crossed her arms with a short sigh, not sure of how to react and not really wanting to either. Yaya watched the display of both girls in front of her, inwardly coming to a realization after a minute had as to what weight her words held. Yaya had been trying her best since the Etoile selection to come to terms with the present to acting different now wouldn't help. She would continue to tease the girl; it was something that had become a habit and somewhat of a release.

"Even after a whole year, Tsubomi-chan hasn't grown at all. It makes me happy that she wants to keep her appearance young _just_ for me," Yaya sang out in an exaggerated tone a Cheshire cat grin on her face and her eyes on her junior's.

"Yaya-_chan_…" Tsubomi said in a low tone, adding an honorific to her senior's name out of mockery. Her left hand clenched and unclenched as her mind raced through the various retorts she could think of. Hikari held her hands up, much like a referee, in hopes of cooling the wall between the two Altos'.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, the choir advisor returned from her office motioned for both new hopefuls and seasoned oldies to stand closer for the meeting to start.

"Welcome to St. Spica Saintly Chorus, the pride and joy of all Astrea Hill. I assure you, Miator and Lulim while both good in their own right, cannot live up to the standard this most pure choir maintains." She continued to share rather melodramatic in an attempt to enlighten the new students.

In between the act, Yaya and Tsubomi silently stared at each other with furrowed brows. Hikari still maintained her referee stance, even though matters had calmed down at least verbally, for now.

"Next, I will introduce you to the Alto and Soprano leads," the choir advisor turned in their direction.

Yaya broke her heated staring contest with the younger Alto and proceeded to follow Hikari to the pulpit for introduction. Yaya sighed inwardly, not particularly fond of talking in public but, still made an effort to do so. The Saintly Chorus was the one place she could express herself with words in a manner that could not upset her except on the opening day. _Oh well, it's just today and after all who could refuse these lovely first years? _She thought to herself with a grin.

"The name's Yaya, Nanto Yaya. I'll be the Alto advisor so all Altos', be sure to keep on your toes…" she paused dramatically, "because the pink-haired girl over there second in command to me will whip you into shape! If you want to learn to sing, however, I'll be able to help you." she finished with her grin still on her face.

The students had a look of surprise on their face, most whispering lightly among themselves. Tsubomi peeved silently with a slight patch of crimson on her cheeks. Yaya looked at her junior's face, enjoying her reaction. The first years continued to conspire, wondering what relationship with the Alto lead had with the second in command.

"Next is another great pride and joy of our great Spica, Etoile-sama!" the teacher dramatically started immediately silencing the whispering students to near catatonic state of surprise.

Hikari had slowly grown more firm since the Etoile selection but, somehow hearing her princess title always made her pink cheeked. She inhaled a little breath and let it out again.

"Good morning, dear freshman, I am Konohana Hikari. Congratulations for graduating into the senior department and thank you for considering the Saintly Chorus. As the Etoile duties are also part of my time, I will not be able to attend the Saintly Chorus at all times but, I assure you that your time here will be most educational and enjoyable." Hikari finished with a little smile, her eyes flicking to Yaya and Tsubomi.

_She's gotten so mature, even sensei couldn't please the crowd like that, _thought Tsubomi with a smile. Yaya shared the same thought and smiled at both Tsubomi and Hikari. "Etoile-sama~" came the fangirlish cry of the first years.

"Looks like your popularity has gone down, Yaya-senpai" Tsubomi whispered to her senior.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" replied Yaya.

Tsubomi look at her senior for a second, not understanding her argument at all. She then followed Yaya's gaze with a surprise expression. About half of the first year flock was a group of blushing girls staring in Yaya's direction. Yaya laughed triumphantly and Tsubomi crossed her arms with a displeased look on her face. Whether it was because she was wrong or the new found fangirls that annoyed her, she wasn't sure what affected her more.

"Ah, the joy of having innocent little fans following me around," Yaya sang with her triumphant grin still on her face.

Tsubomi never missed a beat, "Yes, the _joy _of having no privacy," she mocked in a sing song voice as well.

"You're just upset that you don't have any followers" Yaya said, merely to test the other girl's reaction again.

"Unlike Yaya-senpai, I do not see the _joy _in first year students." She countered.

"Ah, so you don't deny wanting a follower?" The black-haired senior jabbed further.

"No, I don't." Tsubomi started with a higher pitch in her voice, "I'd rather be behind somebody else and whip them into shape." She finished simply, her moody voice returned.

Yaya leaned toward the younger girl, her lips hovering at her ear, "Quite a kinky taste you have there…" her voice trailed off.

Tsubomi shivered at the unexpected sensation. Not wanting to appear reticent, she turned to Yaya with slitted eyes but, somehow could not hide the blush that grew on her cheeks.

"And Yaya-senpai has quite a dirty mind! Your first year fangirls would not be able to keep up with you at all." Her stare was hard and Yaya couldn't help but, chuckle.

Hikari made her way through her own new fangirl collection toward her two friends.

"Hmm, and who does Tsubomi think could keep up with me… maybe you could but, I can't be tamed by anyone, especially not a pink-haired lion cub."

Yaya returned Tsubomi's hard stare but, had moved to a reasonable distance from the other girl. _It's too hot in the church today, _she concluded.

"Me, be t-t-tamed by Yaya-senpai?" she retorted, wrinkling her nose for good measure but, inside her thoughts quietly dwelled on the strange idea.

Hikari had finally made it through the crowd of fans and stood at their side panting lightly from mental exhaustion. Tsubomi's expression changed to a lighter one and she turned to her blonde senior.

"Welcome back, Hikari-senpai! It was getting boring without you." she said with a blush and then a pointed look at Yaya.

Briefly Yaya threw the younger girl an annoyed look. Tsubomi felt triumphant and a bit displaced at the dark-haired girl's look.

Amongst the friendly rivalry and Etoile speech, the briefing for the first Saintly Chorus was near its end. The large volume of students was slowly growing restless and the advisor caught on to it quickly.

"Thank you all for your patience, keep up this excellent behaviour and you will definitely be an asset to the Saintly Chorus, "the advisor spoke while scanning the crowd, "The next choir lesson will be in two days so, until then…" She bowed her head and proceeded back to her office.

The respective leads nodded in direction of the newer students, a sign that they were allowed to leave.

"Hikari-senpai, let's walk back to the dorm together~" Tsubomi started in a cheerful voice.

Yaya stood quietly, silently glad that the event was over and then turned to her friends.

"I am terribly sorry, Tsubomi-chan. Amane-senpai and I have a meeting to attend to and afterward we may go out so, perhaps another time?" HIkari spoke in her soft tone, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Tsubomi's eyes flickered over to Yaya for a second, which went unnoticed by her seniors, and then faced Hikari again.

"I understand, Hikari-senpai." She said softly meeting the blue-eyed girl's gaze and then turning away again.

"Then, I will be taking my leave. We will meet for a tea party at Tamao and Nagisa's then." Hikari finished with a small wave to her friends. Tsubomi knew well that Yaya and Hikari were both trying hard to maintain their balance as friends and put the past behind them. _It really is hard on Yaya-senpai, _she thought sincerely and not out of simple pity. She turned to her dark-haired senior with a soft expression, one that was not uncharacteristic of the pink-haired girl but, still surprising to the Alto lead.

"Shouldn't we get going by now, Yaya-senpai?" she half asked, half ordered.

Yaya was slightly taken aback by the sudden soft expression on Tsubomi's face and only snapped out of her reverie when the younger girl spoke again. Mentally shrugging her previous thoughts, she tried not to read into the girl's reaction too much. _She probably pities me, even though she herself feels upset about Hikari and Amane. Seriously, she really needs to learn to be more honest with herself. _An epiphany of sorts ran through Yaya's mind and she suddenly felt annoyed.

"Let's go." She grumbled under her breath and gently though suddenly grabbed the younger girl's hand and proceeded to leave the church.

Tsubomi was surprised by Yaya's sudden reaction, "Yaya-senpai?" she asked in hopes to distract her mind from questioning the sudden physical contact.

It was not that the two girls had never held hands but, as far as Tsubomi was concerned little gestures of affection were not involved in their relationship. Senpai and Kouhai, senior and junior, rivals and friends, Tsubomi ran the words in her head as the followed next to her senior. Over the holiday break, she had thought a lot of her seniors but, somehow Yaya had ended up weighing down the image of Hikari her mind. Shaking her head, she told herself to focus on her pledge. Walking toward the other girl she fell in step with her, quickly peering at her senior's face from the corner of her eye. Yaya's expression was unreadable and thoughtful. The dorm approached them and Tsubomi felt at ease thinking that once they entered the dorm Yaya may return to usual self but, the older girl surprised her. Yaya took a detour to the left of the dorm, through the forest with a frowning Tsubomi following slightly behind her. They walked for another minute or two, with each step Tsubomi found her frown take form into silent annoyance. _What is Yaya-senpai thinking right now? I can't do anything if I don't know what she's thinking; _she thought silently her annoyance more at the mystery behind Yaya's sudden behaviour than with the girl herself.

As they rounded a corner, Tsubomi found her annoyance slowly calm down at the sight before her. A scenic view of the Astrea Lake and the nearby flowers in full bloom stood before her. What she took in with even more energy, was the calm look on Yaya's face. Tsubomi felt her annoyance gone and replaced with a pressure at the back of her throat. Seeing Yaya so unaffected, it had been a long time since she last saw that look on her senior's face. _Ever since… that day, _she thought sadly and then shook her head lightly, noting that they were still holding hands. Yaya seemed to be taking in her reaction with a little smirk.

"Why are you staring at me like that?", she asked the smirking girl, her tone haughty and eyes not fully meeting the Alto lead.

"Tsubomi, I have a question for you." Yaya began seriously but, her smirk remained.

Tsubomi wasn't sure what to make of the older girl's tone as her smirk seemed to say otherwise.

"How honest are you with yourself these days?" Yaya asked, placing her free hand at rest on her hip.

"Huh?" the pink-haired girl said simply, not understanding the reason for sudden strange question.

"What do you mean by that?" she elaborated.

Yaya seemed to pause for a bit, as if wondering what to say next. She let out a little sigh, "What I mean is, how do you really feel about Hikari and Amane being together?", and looked to her side not meeting the younger girl's inquiring gaze.

_Why would my answer for this really matter? Unless Yaya-senpai is under the impression that I am not over Hikari. _She laughed inwardly at the thought, not sure why. _Yaya-senpai is the one who isn't-_ she broke her thoughts off and came to a realization about her dark-haired senior's behaviour.

"I haven't been very honest with myself lately but, then again, I can say the same for Yaya-senpai." She said softly, with a frown on her face.

In truth the pink-haired girl was not upset with her senior but, being too _nice_ didn't feel like a usual reaction to her either. The hand resting on Yaya's hip dropped slowly.

"I guess, you can say that…" she said under her breath, returning Tsubomi's frown.

The older girl sighed, tugged at her junior's hand and sat on the grass before the lake. She paused. Tsubomi observed Yaya's behavior silently, not daring to speak while the other girl acted differently.

"Tsubomi-chan, you and I both, we've been chasing something for so long. It hurts to follow a ghost, doesn't it?" she smiled wryly and continued, "Neither of us was honest with ourselves before. Well, now I can say it. I only wish Hikari happiness and even though it hurts, it also makes me happy. Maybe together, we can… support each other. I mean, you're feeling the same way, right? You care for her too, right?" Yaya said with a husky voice.

Tsubomi listened to the other girl's words carefully; her hand entwined with Yaya's suddenly feeling heavy. _Chasing a ghost, not being honest, caring for Hikari? _Tsubomi repeated the questions in her mind, wondering about them herself. In amongst all the teasing Yaya had put her through, she never really gave it enough thought, the thought of caring for Hikari. The only thing that rang clearly in her mind now was her pledge. _I need to be her support, she said it herself. How can I support her now if I am not even sure that Hikari really was a part of my heart? _She questioned again, trying to lay her facts straight.

"What matters to me now, Yaya-senpai, is that we can support each other. I mean, since we've been through the same thing." She finished quickly, feeling awkward with her first sentence.

"I knew I could count on my little second in command" Yaya said with her trademark grin and poked the pink-haired girl's nose with her free hand.

The younger girl shut her eyes at the surprise contact, "Yaya-senpai" she moaned with an inward smile.

Yaya laughed lightly, her eyes scanning their surroundings. It was almost not long before their tea party would begin so she gestured to Tsubomi with a tug of her hand.

"It's almost time for the tea party so, shall we head back?" she stood up and turned to her junior.

Quickly following behind her, "I'm gonna take a shower first," said the younger girl as they headed back to Ichigo-sha, with a calm look on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Stavri.** Thank you very much! For a moment, I also wondered what would happened next.. Then I realised that I am the author XD;;; [bad joke]

**Chronostar.** Thank you~ will do my best to keep updates regular! Hmm, the balance of RL and online life... tricky ;)

**DarkShinji8003**. Thank you~ would love to write more YayaXTsubomi in future though for now it's just one step at a time ;) I'm already thinking of a TamaoXNagisa one…

**TamaoXNagisa4Ever.** Thankies~ No problem with regards to nitpicking, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Heck, it's encouraged even ;)

I am glad to read that you could appreciate the little reactions of the two stars. Long reviews are fun, no need to apologise.

The choir scenes are most fun, since I'm an Alto XD [A choir geek who didn't join the choir]

Author's Note: Hello, dear writers and readers! It has been a pretty fun experience to commit to writing a fanfic and actually having the creative flow to continue thereafter. This has never happened to me before, it's a lovely feeling. I thank all those who have posted fanfiction and shared their comments with me. A good rival for the muse is fans XD

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter even though Amane and Chiyo were surprisingly hard to write ^^; Well, I tried. This chapter features a few TamaoXNagisa moments so, let's rejoice another brilliant Stopani pairing!

*ahem* Last note. In this chapter, Tamao and Nagisa are introduced as the silent stars. Having a subconscious influence on the Alto duo, they help to arrange, or is it further confuse, the puzzled thoughts of the two.

Anyways, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fic has been bumped up to an M rating. Just in case.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer:I do not own Stopani!

Suki

Antagonism is a sign of love, huh? by suki-gin

Chapter 2

Tamao had placed the very last teacup on the table when a light knock sounded on the door to her shared room with Nagisa. Making her way towards the door with a smile, she wondered who would have arrived earliest. Nagisa ran out of the bathroom, giggling sheepishly at her own slow reaction to the knock. Turning her eyes to the door as her roommate and girlfriend opened it, she felt like bouncing with excitement. It was the first tea party they would celebrate for the new school year, after all. Yaya and Tsubomi stood at the door quietly, not bickering as usual. Tamao and Nagisa briefly wondered what may have happened but, temporarily saved their thoughts to welcome the Spica students inside.

"Good evening," greeted Tamao politely and closed the door behind them.

"Hello! Sit sit, you're early. This is unusual for you but, join us anyways!" Nagisa said her tension obviously on a high.

The girl seemed to have too much sugar, thought Tsubomi with an inward chuckle. "Please, have a seat. We've known each other long, ne?" Tamao said with a more relaxed demeanor.

The Spican students complied obediently, sitting side by side and then turning their eyes on the 'hosts''.

"There's nothing better than a hot cup of tea after a long day" said Tamao with a dreamy smile.

Tsubomi and Yaya shared a wry smile, the blue-haired girl was known for her love of tea and poetry.

"Was there a treaty over the holiday?" Nagisa asked the smiling duo suddenly, her hand moving to snatch a biscuit but, was promptly swatted away by her girlfriend. Perhaps it was for both the attempt to steal a bite early and for the sudden prying question.

"Treaty?" repeated Tsubomi, turning to look at Yaya.

"I don't know of any treaty," said Yaya said simply.

The Miator students watched the display with confused expressions.

"Yaya's fangirls would not stand for it if there were a treaty." Tsubomi countered, adding what fuel she could from their previous little teasing contest.

"Ah, my fangirls which you envy, isn't it?" Yaya added coolly.

The Miator students now giggled at the display, well accustomed to the rivalry of the two.

"Unlike Yaya-senpai, I enjoy not having my privacy invaded." The light debate ceased and the two settled for a staring contest instead, furrowed brows and pointed eyes were part of their new expression.

Another knock sounded on the door, this time Nagisa stood to answer, allowing Tamao to prepare for the new arrivals. A little turquoise haired girl slowly entered and then bowed.

"Good evening, senpai" she said slightly breathlessly, clearly having run to make it on time.

Yaya and Tsubomi were still involved in their staring contest so the two Miator seniors welcomed their room attendant with a sheepish smile. Chiyo took it all in her stride and moved to sit next to the senior whom she admired, Nagisa.

Tamao checked her watch, "They've been like that for a minute already," she filled Chiyo in.

Finally, the last knock on the door for the evening sounded. Chiyo turned to Tamao with an inquiring gaze, silently asking if she could assist. Tamao nodded in approval and the room attendant moved to welcome the final guests. Not much of a surprise to the Miator students, the remaining Spica students stood outside. The Etoile pair was welcomed inside by a smiling Chiyo.

"Good evening," came their combined reply as they seated themselves at the available space which was next to the Altos'.

At the movement of the Etoile pair next to them, Yaya and Tsubomi ceased their staring competition and greeted their fellow Spicans' and Chiyo. The group giggled lightly and proceeded to start their tea party.

Tamao moved to pour chamomile tea while Nagisa moved the biscuit platters within reach of the table. The table settled.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's begin the first tea party of the New Year" said Nagisa excitedly though, not loud as the hours were ticking close to lights out.

"Why are we having this tea party earlier, Tamao-oneesama?" asked Chiyo, voicing what the others silently wondered.

The blue-haired girl tapped her hand thoughtfully against her chin. "Hmm, why was it again?" she stared at Nagisa, in hopes to remember. "I remember now. We decided to have the tea party earlier because we're all a class above!' she told Chiyo with a little smile, almost child-like in manner.

Yaya and Tsubomi snickered, "You sound like Nagisa now!" they said in unison.

Realising that their words were in sync, they glared at each other for good measure. Everyone laughed at the glaring Altos' then moved to sip their tea.

"A lot has happened over the last year, don't you think?" Tamao said in-between sips.

_It's not really a weird question for Tamao, as her personality is somewhat nostalgic. The poetry is a small proof of that even! The timing of it, however, is far from good. _Tsubomi reasoned to herself. Looks were exchanged amongst the Spica four; there was a certain uneasy quality to the air.

"Tamao-chan, let's look forward to this year!" Nagisa pleaded, snapping the Spica students out of their glum mood.

"Why is that, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked gently.

Nagisa's expression slowly went from calm to anxious. With a stuttering voice she explained, "T-t-there's more opportunity for supplementary clas-s-ses for French in our third year. Please don't make me remember all those horrible French words from last year" she pleaded, resting her face between Tamao's plentiful bosoms.

Tamao blushed lightly at Nagisa's sudden proximity but, managed to control both her emotions and her girlfriend. "There there," she said while rubbing the red-hair before her, "I'll help you just like last year, okay?"

"You're the best, Tamao-chan~" Nagisa said after giving the poet a hug. She remained close to her girlfriend though, likely yearning for comfort.

"Some tea party this is. Shall we bring our popcorn with next time?" Yaya said dryly. She placed her empty tea cup on the saucer before her. It made a melodic echo.

Tsubomi snickered lightly, trying hard to be discreet but, to no avail. Even the Etoile pair and room attendant joined in. Soon everyone was giggling and the topic of the past was forgotten. Hikari suddenly spoke, startling the still giggling Nagisa.

"We do apologise for leaving early but, as tomorrow is another student council meeting, there is not much we can do." She said apologetically, bowing her head. Amane, not one for many words, followed Hikari's suit and bowed.

Nagisa allowed her breathing to calm down first, "We understand." She paused, "Though, don't scare me like that next time!" she said excitedly. _It seems she's recovered from her French nightmare already, _thought Tamao with a little laugh.

"Nagisa-chan is right. We really appreciate your efforts to join us here tonight, despite your busy schedule." Tamao said politely and moved to see the Etoile pair off.

Yaya and Tsubomi both nodded their heads in greeting, seemingly too tired to respond. Before leaving, however, Hikari turned to Yaya.

"Yaya-chan, I'll be, um, staying over at Amane's tonight so…" she said softly. The only time the blonde lost her firm voice was when she spoke of Amane in front of Yaya. It was almost as if she was delicately handling the conversation in fear of further wounding her friend. They may have come a long way but, can always improve their current relationship further.

"Yeah, I understand. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do" the dark-haired girl said with a wink.

Hikari blushed several shades, nodded in greeting and skipped out of the room in embarrassment. Tamao, Nagisa and Tsubomi watched the Etoile with amusement. Yaya merely reached forward and munched on a biscuit idly.

"Don't you mean," started Tsubomi, "Don't do anything I would do?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. Her attention from the Etoile had left her. The left eyebrow of the pink-haired girl arched after the question in a physical state of query.

Tamao, Nagisa and Chiyo giggled amongst themselves, unnoticed by Yaya for she was glaring at her junior. The Miator student's laughter ended. By now, the Spica students glaring contest moved to a staring contest.

Golden eyes met brown and for the arguing duo, it was as if time has slowed down.

Unable to stand the prolonged silence of the two, it felt unusual, Nagisa spoke out.

"That's the distance for kissing!"

Nagisa covered her mouth in surprise.

Tamao felt embarrassed by her girlfriend's actions and swatted her on the shoulder.

Chiyo sat with a wry smile on her face.

Yaya and Tsubomi managed to catch onto the redhead's words and broke their gaze almost immediately. On each of their cheeks was a pink patch which did not go unnoticed by the Miator students. Feeling guilty, Nagisa moved to speak.

She was promptly stopped by her sensible girlfriend. _I'll have to speak to Nagisa-chan once this is all over; _she made a mental to herself. "Would anyone care for more tea? We have Chamomile, Darjeeling, Ceylon, Honeybush, Green and Lemon," came her casual question. It was as if nothing had happened. Chiyo and Nagisa couldn't help, but look at the girl in admiration before politely declining her offer. The Spica students politely agreed to have small serving of Chamomile tea and Tamao was only happy to prepare some. She excused herself from the table and quickly prepared a small tea set serving for three people. Once Tamao arrived with the tea, the table appeared more alive. _Ah, and I was counting on Chiyo to make a comment at least. She seems to be tired earlier today so I understand. _Realizing that she dwelled on her personal thoughts a bit too long, she moved to serve the tea and settled next to her girlfriend with her own.

"This tea is quite relaxing, don't you think, Tsubomi-chan?" she turned to the pink haired girl. "Yaya-san?" The blue haired girl inquired, momentarily taking responsibility for the confusion brought on by her girlfriend.

"It's… not too bad," mumbled Tsubomi, who appeared less enthusiastic about tea than the rest of the table. It could be her grumpy persona that helped her near incoherent answer as well. Tamao chose not to dwell o it. Nagisa took this time to rest her head in her girlfriend's lap.

"I've had this before and it's slowly growing on me," answered Yaya truthfully. She, unlike Tsubomi, seemed to enjoy a cup of tea now and then.

"I'm very glad to hear that. Perhaps next time you could recommend a tea that you enjoy, Yaya-san. Tsubomi, you could recommend any other drinks that you enjoy as well." The poet said thoughtfully. She always tried to make any experience more fun.

"Tamao-chan," murmured Nagisa from her girlfriend's side, "We should make a hors-d'œuvre collection book, don't you think?"

"Ah, my Nagisa is speaking French!" exclaimed Tamao dramatically, cupping the redhead's face in her hands and staring down into her lap to meet her gaze.

"Tamao-chan…" said the girl with a pout. Clearly, she wanted a serious answer.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." She said with a giggle.

"It seems that when food is involved, Nagisa is all for it," said Tsubomi, joining in on the laughter and then placing her empty cup before her.

"Even going as far as to speak French for it" quipped Yaya with a grin, also placing her empty cup aside.

"Eh, that's not fair!" came the redhead's protest.

Chiyo rubbed her eyes appearing to give into the Sandman. "Senpai," She said to the table groggily, "Thank you for everything. I think I will be going now."

"Take care, Chiyo-chan" said Nagisa and the rest gave a small wave in her direction as she went off.

"Tamao-senpai, Nagisa-senpai, Yaya-senpai," the pink haired started, "I think I'll be going as well."

Yaya had something to say about her answer, "This is a surprise. Are you getting younger?"

Tsubomi sighed, "I knew that Yaya-senpai would forget."

"Huh?" Yaya had clearly missed the boat.

"We have to practice for the next Choir lesson, remember? A good rest and practice is necessary." Tsubomi placed her hands on her hips and looked pointedly at her senior. Sometimes she wondered why the girl was the Alto lead, but soon remembered what Yaya was capable of and left the thought.

"Ah, I forgot about it." Yaya said simply, as if forgetting about it was not a big deal.

"Yaya-senpai should feel more responsible than that" the pink haired mumbled. She turned to the Miator students again. "I'll be going then. Good night, senpai."

"Guess I'll get going as well," said Yaya as she stood and moved to Tsubomi's side. "G'night, Tamao-san, Nagisa-san."

"Good night," said the Miator students in a smiling unison.

Yaya and Tsubomi nodded before closing the door behind them. And so marked the end of the first tea party for the New Year. Tsubomi and Yaya's dorm was in the same direction and they quietly walked to their side of the dorm. Passing the familiar scenery bathed in moonlight had an ethereal beauty to it, thought the Spica students. Not far from their dorm, Tsubomi's hair shone a lighter pink that normal in the moonlight and Yaya stopped in her tracks at the sight. _Tsubomi's got really nice hair never noticed that before. _Yaya thought in her mind, briefly wondering how the girl would react of Yaya ran her hands through it. _She'd be livid! _Concluded Yaya and decided to put her new plan in action. Waiting until neared the younger girl's room door, Yaya snuck closer to the smaller girl and gently ran her hand through lock of moonlight pink hair. Unintentionally grazing against the younger girl's back with her fingers. Tsubomi shivered and the reeled around quickly to face the dark haired girl.

"What do you think you're doing, Yaya-senpai?" came her loud whisper.

"I'm feeling your hair." She replied, her hands still combing though the neo coloured lock.

"I know that, "said the younger girl, "Why are you doing it?"

"I've never done it before."

Tsubomi made no move to stop Yaya but, complained once more. "I don't like it when people mess with my hair."

"I'm not messing, I'm feeling you hair. There's nothing wrong with it between friends, right?" Yaya reasoned.

"…." Tsubomi paused, looking her senior in the eye.

"See, no hard feelings" Yaya finished with a triumphant smile and slowly let the lock of hair fall from her fingers.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Some of us need to sleep before actually attempting the piece for Choir."

"I practice and you know it." Yaya defended herself, knowing well that Tsubomi understood her case but, argued about it nonetheless.

"Ditching Choir equates to not practicing."

Yaya snorted. "How so? They're pretty different, if you ask me."

"That's the problem, Yaya-senpai, I didn't ask you."

"Cheeky brat" Yaya said in a gruff voice but, wore a grin on her face while she pulled the younger girl in for a lock hold.

Tsubomi squirmed her way out of the choir leader's grasp. "Anyway, I'm really going this time."

"Aww Tsubomi doesn't want me to play with her," she teased, "Guess it's time to go then."

Tsubomi shook her head and opened the door to her room, facing her senpai with the half of her body which stood outside the door. "Good night, Yaya-senpai." She said softly, almost kindly but, Yaya could have been mistaken.

"Good night, little one. Don't enjoy dreaming of me too much now." She teased her trade mark grin on her face.

"Don't forget your choir homework, Yaya-_chan" _Said a blushing Tsubomi, mild irritation revealed with the emphasis on the title of the other girl.

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting." She finished with a roll of her eyes, waving to the pink haired girl before leaving.

Tsubomi closed the door with a sigh. Yaya could share hilarious jokes but, sometimes she wondered if the girl thought when making jokes in her presence. _It's borderline flirtation_, said Tsubomi to herself. _But, I could be reading into it too much. Oh well, time to prepare for some rest. _There was no need for her pajamas as she had worn them earlier for the tea party so, she moved to lay in her single bed in her unshared dorm. Events from the last two months until the present time whirled in the back of her head and soon Tsubomi found herself swimming amongst the imagery in her mind. There was no sheep needed tonight.

_First year Tsubomi entered the Church nervously, her shaking hands clutching the ornate handle tightly. Not sensing or seeing anyone in the Church, the girl considered dropping the Choir as her choice, her nerves getting the better of her. Suddenly, she heard a voice singing but, it did not seem to come from the Church building. Curious, she followed the calming melody, not sure what to expect. The voice got louder as she walked passed a bush next to the Church. She felt confused; there was nothing beside the bush so that must mean the bush is the door. Hesitantly, she entered through the bushes and braced herself. _

_Suddenly Tsubomi found herself at her current age and looking into the face of Yaya while she sang, oblivious. The song ended and the pink haired girl found her senior looking at her with a mysterious gaze. _

"_Tsubomi-chan, " Yaya started in a husky voice, "I want to play with you"_

_The pink haired girl's shock must have been written on her face as her senior slowly walked closer to her, her lips just below the younger girl's ear. _

"_I want to play with you, Tsubomi" came the heated whisper of Yaya, omitting the honorific to that of closeness. _

_Suddenly Tsubomi found herself in her dorm room, exactly as she remembers it to be at present. She wondered if she was dreaming or not, it was hard to tell. It wasn't any easier when Yaya's body was so close to her own. Tsubomi inched backward, once, twice and then felt her bed blocking her way. Yaya stared at the younger girl with a smoldering gaze and sauntered towards her. Tsubomi couldn't bring herself to do anything, she felt entranced by everything the older girl did. Soon, Yaya reached her. _

_Brown eye met golden ones._

_A slim but, strong hand curled around the younger girl's waist. Yaya had pulled her so close that their bodies were touching completely. Tsubomi felt her body heat up at the contact and still made no protest. Every sensation felt so real yet, she felt no need to stop her senpai, it was unlike her but, and she never made any way to question the girl holding her. She felt happy and secure in the embrace. Cupping the pink haired girl's face in her free hand, Yaya leaned close to her, her lips a mere inch apart from those before her. _

"_Tsubomi" she repeated with a voice filled with such desire that the smaller found her breath catch in her throat. _

_Yaya finally moved to close the gap between them, chastely capturing the young Alto's lips with her own. Both hands wrapped around her little waist, allowing the Alto to be touching against her completely. The kiss lasted until both felt the urge to breathe again. Their heads moved an inch apart, panting so that Tsubomi could taste more of Yaya as she inhaled what Yaya exhaled. Just when she had gotten her breath back, the dark haired girl ran her one hand though her hair and maintained the grip around her waist with the other. Tsubomi closed her eyes in satisfaction of the warm, soft sensation of another body against hers. Weakly, her body relaxed and they both fell onto the bed with Yaya on top. Briefly, she wondered how they had not gotten hurt._

_All other thoughts left her when she felt a delightful weight settle at her waist and Yaya's face above hers. Yaya had moved so that she now straddled the younger girl, which she seemed to comply with rather well, the flush on her cheeks and erratic breathingr seemed a good indication. Leaning down to the blushing girl until their noses touched, she gave the girl an Eskimo kiss. Then she moved her lips so close that they touched the lips below hers with a fluttering tension. _

"_I want you, Tsubomi" she said with her lips against the younger girl's, the girl below her shivered at the sensation. She closed her eyes slowly and ran her hands up her senior's arms and rested them on her back. Adding to the pressure slightly, Yaya deepened the simple touch of lips to a kiss. They stayed that way for a little while, their ascending breathing through their noses echoed. Tsubomi felt her heart do the same and with that Yaya's followed. The warm, somewhat wet tongue of her senior traced a line across her lips. Tsubomi unknowingly yet instinctively parted her own lips and allowed the kiss to be taken further. Yaya gladly complied, slowly rubbing at the inside of the younger girl's mouth, brushing against Tsubomi's tongue lightly, slowly coaxing, almost teaching the girl to respond. Tsubomi moved her own tongue against her senior's, shuddering underneath Yaya. They found their tongues exploring, moving and dancing together. The lack of air added to the bliss of the moment. Soon, the bliss became almost unbearable and Tsubomi moaned aloud._

"_Yaya-senpai~" she moaned with shut eyes. _

_After opening them, she found herself suddenly in the arms of Hikari. The blonde Etoile leaned close to the surprised pink haired girl, a maternal smile on her face._

"_Tsubomi, my sweet," she started her hand snaking up the pink haired girl's waist. Tsubomi shivered despite her surprise. The petite hand rested on her left breast. Tsubomi could only stare into the blue eyes before her. "Your heart is telling me something..." She rested her ear on the ample bosom and then turned to the girl again. "The one your heart desires is…"_

_Tsubomi waited the answer but, there was none. She closed her eyes and then opened them again a pleasurable sensation ran through her body as she shook. Yaya appeared from below her patterned blanket with a milky grin. _

"_Yaya-oneesama~" she moaned breathily, her eyes on her senior. _

"_Close your eyes" whispers her oneesama in her ear, causing another shake to run through her. "Now, open them…"_

Tsubomi woke up with a dreamy smile, clammy body and beating heart. The first thing in her sight was two laughing brown eyes.

"Yaya-oneesama?" she heard the senior repeat.

Realisation dawned on her. All too fast. She grabbed the pillow beneath her and whacked Yaya on the head with it.

"Shut up!" she screamed and ran toward the shower in hopes that the chilled water would calm her down.

It was going to be a long day and an even longer year…

Next chapter:

Yaya and Tsubomi try to sort their current situation, with Tamao and Nagisa playing referee. Will they manage to sort their differences and manage to perfect the choir piece?

Tsubomi: Stupid author! Why did you write that, that drivel!?

Suki: It's not drivel. It's delicious drivel!

Tsubomi: Why'd. You. Write. It?!

Yaya: She means, why didn't you write that further

Tsubomi: Eh?

Suki: In due time~

Hikari: Why was I included for so short in the dream sequence?

Suki: Ah… I'm sorry; I don't think I can do HikariXTsubomi….yet

Tsubomi: Yet! That means you're considering it, die pervert!

Yaya: You know you want it~

Suki: You know you want it~

Hikari: You know you want it~

*group glomp*

Tsubomi: Iya~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Stavri.** Thank you for you kind support! I am glad to know that you enjoyed the chapter. I tried my best with the dream scene. It was actually my first time writing a scene like that, well, as far as yuri and shoujo ai is concerned at least XD

**Zeroex5. **Thank you very much! I am truly honoured at your words~ TwT m(_ _)m

I shall keep an eye out for your work then ^^

Author's Note: Hello, dear writers and readers!

While it may be a great commitment, I have attempted to write more content for each new chapter.

So, the milestone for chapter one was 3000 words. Not a staggering amount but, a good start, I think?

The other milestone was to write about 1000 words a day. So far, it's been easier to write more than that per day, yays~

The only other thing I tried to keep in mind was, LOVE! If there's one thing I've learned a lot during college this year is love. Maintain your love for your work and it'll always feel like a pleasure to um, work with. Kind of like Love in RL, isn't it? Lolols, not that I can speak much of it…

This chapter was an important one in terms of cognizance. By that I'm referring to the feelings of the stars and their awareness. In case you're all wondering, I plan to have this fic develop over a period of time. A good chocolate is always savoured and the same applies to ones own heart.

In RL, I've had a lot happen on the side so, while I write everyday I wonder if the story still went in the right direction. I have still put love into the story so, please let me know if you enjoy the progress m(_ _)m

Well, rambling on now so…

I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! If I've confused any details, it's been two years since I last saw Stopani, then let me know ;)

Disclaimer:I do not own Stopani!

Enjoy~

Suki

Chapter 3

Yaya had woken earlier than usual on the second day of the new school year. Hikari mentioned that she would be staying at Amane's dorm, so the empty bed did not surprise her. What surprised Yaya was that the absence of Hikari did not linger in her mind. It was as if she slowly grew accustomed to the change. She shook her head and proceeded to prepare herself for the new day, the thought of waking her pink haired junior in her mind.

Nagisa stirred in the arms of Tamao, evoking a giggle from her blue haired girlfriend. Nagisa buried her face in her neck and enjoyed the warm, sweet scent. Tamao shifted her eyes to Nagisa, wondering what the girl was up to.

"Morning, Tamao-chan~" murmured Nagisa from Tamao's neck.

"Morning, Nagisa-chan…. What are you doing?" Tamao asked, slightly bewildered.

"I'm sniffing Tamao-chan," she nuzzled the blue haired girl's neck, "Doesn't it feel nice?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

Tamao closed her eyes at the affectionate gesture. "No, it feels very nice, Nagisa-chan." She placed a kiss on the redhead's forehead. "We'll be late if we continue though…" she said with a sigh.

"That's okay, we should get done then." Said Nagisa simply, preparing to leave the bed.

"You're early to agree, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked in surprise, also making her way to prepare.

"Oh, I just figured that I could have Tamao-chan for much longer later." She explained in a candid manner but, her red eyes burned with desire.

"Nagisa-chan," Tamao said maidenly, "You're so bold, kya~" she said with hands on her blushing cheeks. She moved toward the bathroom with a smile, ignoring the nagging feeling that she has forgotten something important for the thought of Nagisa.

Nagisa just stared at her girlfriend, not sure if the "Kya" was genuine or not. Shrugging, she followed her girlfriend to the bathroom for a joint morning shower.

Yaya finished cleaning up and proceeded to her pink haired junior's room. She wondered to herself, why visit the younger girl but, came up with no answer. She did feel comfortable doing so, however, and attributed that as the reason. Shrugging her shoulders, she knocked lightly at the door before her. There was no response. _Tsubomi is still asleep? Hmm, she did seem extra tired yesterday. _Feeling concerned about her junior, Yaya decided to try opening the door. _I doubt it'll be open, she normally locks it. _To her surprise the door opened easily. Closing the door she made her way towards the bed. _She looks so cute. _Yaya thought with a smile and moved even closer to observe the girl._ Dreamy smile on her face, flushed cheeks, erratic breathing… wait? _Yaya had a look of surprise on her face. The dark haired girl understood that she had walked in the younger girl's room at an awkward time yet, her eyes shone with laughter. She was about to make her way to the door to wait outside when Tsubomi reacted in her sleep.

"Yaya-oneesama~" came the breathy moan from the pink haired girl before her.

"Yaya-oneesama?" Yaya repeated, possibly more surprised than when she had first seen the sleeping girl.

She was promptly told to shut up, hit with a pillow and then younger girl dashed to the bathroom, forgetting a change of clothes. The Alto lead looked between the bed and the bathroom a few times, still trying to comprehend the event. _Ah, this is what happens when you wake up earlier, _she said to herself with a sigh. A wave of discomfort hit Yaya. Normally she would find something to do while waiting but, on this occasion it was as if time were waiting on her. She shook her head in hopes to calm her discomfort. Idly, she wondered if Tsubomi were taking a cold shower, Yaya knew from experience that cold water was not the best of help. _Once she gets out of that bathroom… ah, she's going to be upset, _Yaya sighed. _Hmm, I'll give her no reason to be upset! _Yaya herself did not realize the amount of concern she had for the junior, she felt somewhat responsible for their current situation as well so she decided to help.

She moved to neaten Tsubomi's bed, the memory of Tsubomi's words still in her mind. Hastily she moved to the younger girl's drawer and then hesitated before opening it. Before her lay various types of lingerie from cute character-related designs to seductive lacy types, there was so many that Yaya did not know which one to choose. _Tsubomi sure has a lot of lingerie, some pretty suggestive ones… that black one looks good. _She shook her head; a suggestive combination may not work well especially this morning. _Hmm, at her age they like feeling older. Ah, this is confusing! _During her inner battle of the lingerie, she spotted a matching pair with pink stripes. _This will work really well and it suits her too. _Decision made, she promptly closed the drawer, reached for fresh socks in another and carried the Spica uniform in her free hand. Her index finger extended forth and knocked at the bathroom door lightly.

"What do you want!?" came the surprised yell from the other side of the door.

"Do you have anything new to change in to?" Yaya asked in a teasing voice.

"…" There was no reply. Tsubomi had just realised her mistake of spontaneously running to the bathroom. Well, she couldn't be blamed either.

The sound of the water had stopped followed by a shuffling sound, probably a towel. Yaya stared at the door while she waited. The door creaked open slowly, revealing a blushing Tsubomi wrapped in a fluffy blue towel. Yaya could see fresh water droplets tracing down her neck to her luxurious cleavage. _This… is Tsubomi?_ She shook her head at the thought and compelled herself to rest her gaze elsewhere. Tsubomi never met her senpai's glance so she did not notice the look the dark haired girl gave her. Yaya cleared her throat causing the younger girl to meet her gaze, although brief. Wordlessly the blushing girl accepted the clothes. Yaya made her way to the door, equally quiet.

"I'll be in the dining hall." She mumbled before leaving the uncharacteristically quiet girl to prepare.

Tsubomi breathed a sigh of relief as she dried then dressed herself with thoughts of both her dream and event thereafter playing in her mind.

It was one of those uncommon mornings when Yaya walked to the dining hall on her own; usually she would meet someone on her way or walk with Tsubomi in the mornings. This left her with time to think. _Tsubomi didn't seem upset and while that is a good in a way it's pretty strange to have her silent like that even if she were embarrassed. Yaya-oneesama, huh? It feels weird to be called that and by Tsubomi of all people. Well, the main problem was HOW she had said it. _Yaya found her heart beating fast when she recalled the scene from a while back. _Not only does he have a good singing voice but, that moan was pretty exciting. That black lacy underwear! _

Yaya stopped in her tracks.

She was seriously thinking about the pink haired girl. Not in a friendly senior-junior manner either. _I need to keep calm and not read into this too much. We said we would support each other so, that's what I need to do now. _The dark haired girl concluded with a smile and made her way to the dining hall with more ease. Little did she know the supporting relationship the two had was well underway. Yaya entered the dining hall to find that it was considerably full already. Most students made the effort to arrive early, so this was not surprising. She passed the Miator section and paused to greet her friends.

"Good morning, Yaya-san. You're early this morning and without Tsubomi around." said Tamao a concerned tilt to her voice.

"Did something happen?" asked the more direct of the two, Nagisa.

Yaya paused. She wondered whether her face carried a different expression, her poker face almost always worked.

"…" she moved to speak but, soon felt a familiar presence beside her.

A fresh, sweet smell tickled her nostrils so she turned to confirm the person beside her. She was met with a silent, cold glare. This did not go unnoticed by the Miator duo.

"Good morning, senpai." Tsubomi greeted the Miator students, not elaborating whether anything had happened.

"We should get going, Yaya-senpai, the choir piece won't wait for us." The pink haired girl said in a moody voice.

While she was used to it, Yaya did not like that tone of voice, not on a morning like this one.

"I waited for you, remember?" she counted.

"I never asked you to!" said the younger girl, her voice rising.

"Well, would you have preferred…" Yaya started, exasperated.

"Don't say it." Said Tsubomi in a half panicked-half commanding tone and then clamped her hand over her senpai's mouth for good measure.

Both girls soon realised their close proximity and moved apart quickly, attempting to be discreet about their discomfort but, failing miserably. The Miator students noticed the reaction; they noticed a lot lately. As far as Tamao and Nagisa were concerned, the two had been acting strange since the Etoile selection, only progressing further as time went on. Neither Miator girl enjoyed prying in the lives of their friends so; all they could do was be the quiet support from the sidelines.

Yaya was first to recover. "We should go now." She mumbled.

"Yes, like I said earlier." Tsubomi agreed and reiterated her previous point.

Yaya paid no heed. She waved to the Miator students and walked over to their usual spot in the Spica dining area. Tsubomi bid their Miator friends farewell and followed Yaya until they were in step. As they moved to be seated, they noticed the Etoile pair already dining.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama" they said in unison.

"Good morning, Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan. You can call me as usual, you know…" she said with an uncomfortable blush. Amane nodded her head in greeting.

Yaya merely shrugged. "It's formalities, Hikari-chan. Besides, you are the Etoile, shouldn't be treated as such?" she told her roommate with a smile. _There's no animosity between them, both are at ease somehow. Perhaps Hikari could sense Yaya's own confidence and reciprocated_. Tsubomi thought that this may be the case. Their discussion was interrupted by the last students shuffling in and the student council president announcing the commencement of prayer.

Hikari recited the Morning Prayer much to the delight of the dining hall, not a single soul could hate her angelic voice. With the end of the prayer, a healthy breakfast followed and respective classes thereafter.

Tsubomi and Yaya both had a free slot in their day after lunch time so they decided to meet at the Church to practice together. This wasn't unusual especially since Tsubomi was promoted to second in command but, it was something developmental for both. Only recently have they made special effort to practice together and the dynamic of the Altos' and their leaders were well noted by the Choir advisor. _Maybe that's why she doesn't really get at Yaya-senpai much, _thought Tsubomi. As she made her way to the church, she was briefly confronted by her confusing yet exciting dream, again. It seemed that the dream would not leave her mind. It didn't help that the recurring figure in her mind these days had turned from just senpai to that of a senpai who was both attractive and attracted to her, either. Both senpai and choir were important to her so, she chose to brave on, trying to swallow her recently noted collection of thoughts and feelings.

A surprised Tsubomi opened the ornate church door to reveal her dark haired senior patiently sitting at the altar. Without checking her watch, she knew that she was early but, Yaya was especially early today. _Even this morning Yaya-senpai arrived earlier, _she thought while walking toward her senpai.

"You're late" Yaya mumbled.

"You're early" said Tsubomi, placing a hand on her hip.

"You were late this morning as well" said Yaya, leaning closer to the second in command.

"Whose fault is that?" both hands were now on the hips of the late second year.

"Fault? What did I do?" Yaya asked simply. She seemed to genuinely inquire but, Tsubomi could have been mistaken.

"You know what you did, Yaya-senpai!" came Tsubomi's urgent exclamation.

"No, actually, I don't know." She sighed.

"If it's about sneaking into your room, you left the door unlocked." She started listing events on her fingers. "If it's about being near your bed, I was con… I wanted to wake you." A third finger raised in listing. "If it's about searching through your drawers, well, you needed a change of clothes." Yaya shrugged, the previous listing halted. "So, I can't see what's wrong. I helped you out, isn't that right? You wake me in the mornings, I don't complain."

Tsubomi seemed to calm down slightly though a rapidly growing patch of pink started on her cheeks. Yaya waited for the usual protest, not accustomed to the silence of the younger girl. _Say something, _repeated Yaya in her mind, as if the other girl could telepathically comprehend her request.

"There may be something wrong but, with me…" murmured the pink haired girl, nearly incoherent.

She walked closer to the altar and collected the pieces which the Altos' were to practice. She scanned their contents to ensure they were correct.

"Let's start, Yaya-senpai. You've got an army of fangirls to please with your performance tomorrow." She told the older girl with a smile on her face.

Her golden eyes were closed so, Yaya couldn't tell if it was genuine. _She wants to drop it but, since I did nothing wrong there' no point continuing, _thought Yaya as she walked towards her second in command. She took a sheet from the smaller girl's hand accidentally brushing her own hand against it. Tsubomi turned to look at her senpai in surprise. _I'm sure that was just a mistake, _reasoned Tsubomi and continuing to peer at her senpai's face to ensure her reasoning. _What is she so surprised about? _Questioned Yaya to herself and looked at the younger girl's face to see if she could find an answer.

"Okay.. Let's start," said Tsubomi softly after breaking her gaze from her senior.

Yaya wordlessly prepared herself, clutching the piece in her hands before her. Leading the vocal warming, she soon heard her junior and hidden prodigy follow her own strong notes. They continued until each was satisfied with their performance.

"Now we'll run through the piece. Remember we're required to sing from our stomach for this one." she advised her junior. The second in command shook her head in understanding, observing her senior's effort as she started the piece. _No matter how many times I hear Yaya-senpai's voice I will always enjoy it, each performance seems better than the last, _thought Tsubomi happily while she slipped into a dreamy trance at Yaya's voice. Yaya had completed the piece yet Tsubomi still had her eyes closed a blissful look on her face. The dark haired girl snickered, planning to tease her junior once more.

"Enjoy my performance that much, did you?" she whispered in the ear of the second in command.

In her blissful, confused state Tsubomi stumbled over her honest answer and her moody front. "Ye…" she started. "What are you doing, Yaya-senpai?" she said with more emphasis, moving away from her senior with a frown and pink cheeks.

Yaya watched the younger girl with a thoughtful expression. _Was she going to say Yes or Yeah right? _Yaya snickered despite her inner question. "You're not honest with yourself at all. You can say it, you know, that you enjoyed my performance." The dark haired girl decided to add more fuel and hugged the younger girl from behind with her trademark grin on her face.

"…"

The younger girl had gone quiet after the embrace from her senior. Yaya had not expected this, a protest was the normal reaction she welcomed but, lately silence was becoming popular for the younger girl. It annoyed her for reasons she could not understand right then.

"Ah I get it, Tsubomi-chan is too shy to admit how she feels. The shy side of Tsubomi is cute as well~" sang Yaya, not controlling what she said anymore. _If it breaks the silence then I don't mind besides, her reactions are always so fun. _

"Yaya-senpai… I'm not shy!" said the younger girl with pink cheeks as she turned to face her senior. _Wah, she's so close, _thought Tsubomi and tried to escape from Yaya's embrace.

"I won't let you go until you answer me honestly." said Yaya with an evil grin.

Tsubomi couldn't handle their closeness for much longer. It bothered her but, she figured it may be due to the confrontations they had throughout the day.

"Honestly, Yaya-senpai, I think we won't perform well tomorrow if you keep me like this I can't sing." She said honestly though, a different one than her senpai had expected.

"You're no fun." Mumbled Yaya and released the younger girl from her grasp.

"We can't have your fangirls see a bad performance tomorrow now, can we?" said the second in command as she prepared to sing.

This time Yaya was treated to the charming voice of her junior. Though they were both Alto's, they younger girl had a lighter quality to her voice. It was a quality which Yaya found endearing and an asset for the choir, at least at its current level. _Tsubomi has really improved since she entered. She has a lot to say normally but, at least she can back it up with her voice. _Yaya surmised with a smile. Tsubomi finished her song, looking expectantly at her senior for her opinion. The girl had grown used to asking for opinions, unlike when she had started.

"For someone that argues as much as you do, your singing isn't too bad." She told her junior with a smirk.

"Yaya-senpai." Came the protest of the pink haired girl, she wanted a serious answer.

"You've really improved. Sooner or later you'll have your own fangirls." She finished with a wink.

"Ah, I'd rather not have fangirls." She snorted. "It's thanks to Yaya-senpai that I sing the way I do now…" she said softly, turning her gaze away from her senior in embarrassment.

Yaya did not expect the sudden kind words. "Leave it to me." She said, patting her chest with her fist with a giggle. "We should be done about now, don't you think?"

"But, we only practiced the song once?" Tsubomi asked confused.

"Actually, we both practiced it a few times. Second in command, it seems that you're much too tired to recall." said Yaya, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

_I might just be tired, _thought Tsubomi. "You're right; we are done for now then." She agreed and collected the papers from Yaya only to put them on their place.

The two Alto leads made their way out of the church, noting the end of the school day. The setting sun lit their surroundings in a dusty orange glow. It was a peaceful view, one that both girls deserved after a mentally exhausting day. Yaya pondered what she would do next, since the day had passed them by. Tsubomi thought the same thing, not able to come up with much.

"What to do next." The pink haired girl said with a sigh.

"You've got that right." agreed Yaya, echoing the younger girl's sigh.

"Yaya-san, Tsubomi-chan!" called a familiar voice.

Both Altos' turned to the source, inquiring expressions on their faces.

"Why don't you join us for some frozen yoghurt?" said Nagisa, pulling Tamao behind her. "Tamao-chan would like it too, right?"

"Of course, though it was my idea first…" she said with a chuckle.

Yaya turned to look at Tsubomi, silently questioning whether the younger girl wanted to join in. Tsubomi shrugged. Yaya read that as 'anything goes'. Tamao watched the two with a smile and suddenly remembered what had been bothering her since she had woken up. She would try to make time to fit it within the time the few of them would be together.

"Sure, we'd like to join." said Yaya with a grin, effectively snapping Tamao out of her thoughts.

The four girls made their way to Ichigo-sha, trying to select their venue for the evening. Nagisa suggested a round of Janken. To Tsubomi's disappointment she lost each round. _It's a surprisingly convenient location since Tsubomi-chan has no roommate, _thought Tamao.

"Let it go. We were bound to have a tea party in your room someday." Yaya said, ruffling the younger girl's hair.

"…Fine." She mumbled with a pout. "You can stop messing with my hair now, Yaya-senpai."

Yaya merely ignored the pink haired girl and continued to ruffle her hair until they reached their destination. Tsubomi pushed away from her senior's hand and proceeded to open the door to her room. It was in the same neat state as the morning before and the bed totally untouched from Yaya's handiwork.

"You can have a seat while I get some napkins." She gestured with her hand towards the low table in the centre of the room.

"Yes Ma'am~" said the three with lighthearted smiles on their faces. It was a first that they were invited, crashed in this case, over to the second year's dorm.

Tsubomi quickly returned with the napkins, which conveniently was tucked away in a nearby drawer and met up with the three giggling students.

"What's so funny?" asked Tsubomi, upset that she missed out on the joke.

Yaya walked up to Tsubomi, her hand resting on her junior's head. "Ah… seems I messed your hair up a bit, sorry." she said apologetically.

"Yaya-senpai! You don't sound sorry at all!" The pink haired girl fumed with a pout.

"Really, I'm sorry, okay? Your hair always looks so neat, so it was weird… uh, funny to see it otherwise. But, I do feel bad about it now, okay? Let's eat the frozen yoghurt and then I'll brush your hair." Yaya explained, seemingly genuine. "Are we cool?"

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine. But, only because I want to eat my frozen yoghurt already." She walked towards the table and sat down with the Miator students. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She handed the napkins out to everyone.

"She's not honest with herself." mumbled Yaya to herself as she sat down next to Tsubomi, her words not unheard by those present at the table.

_Hmm, something is definitely up, _thought Tamao as she watched the display of the two Spica students.

"Okay, it's about time to select and eat our frozen yoghurt!" said Nagisa happily and set the four pot and spoons at the centre of the table.

"There's: Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla and Cookies & Cream. Please choose one that you enjoy. Let's keep it civil" Explained Tamao with a wry grin as she recalled the dining hall during the confectionary rush.

"Cookies & cream for me!" said Nagisa excitedly, drool practically dripping from her lips. "Is that okay?" she asked the rest, with less vigor.

"Go ahead." came the combined answer. No one could refuse the excited redhead.

"I'll have Strawberry then, if that's okay?" Tsubomi said in a child-like voice.

"You may." urged Tamao with a smile, _Tsubomi can be really polite._

Yaya stared at the pink haired girl. _There was something cute in that scene, crap, remember support! "_I'll have chocolate then. Tamao-san, I'm guessing you enjoy Vanilla?" she said to the blue haired girl with a grin.

"I do. How did you know?" Tamao asked in a surprised tone.

_Saying that it suits each person wouldn't work, may seem like an insult. _She reasoned. "I remembered that you don't really have a sweet tooth." She explained, hoping that her memory recalled correctly.

"That's right. Well, I think that everyone has chosen flavours that suit them in a way, don't you think?" Tamao mostly asked Yaya, though directed it to the other two girls as well.

"I suppose, though, in what way would you describe each of us then?" Yaya asked with a wry grin. _It somehow seems polite when Tamao-san says it, _she remarked about the flavor association.

The poet placed a finger to her lips in thought. "Well…" she started. "Nagisa-chan would be Cookies & Cream; she's always surprising, much like the flavor is."

"Tamao-chan" The redhead pouted.

"What is the matter, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked in surprise.

"You forgot that the Cookies go well with the Vanilla frozen yoghurt." Nagisa said guilelessly.

Tamao giggled. "I imagine that I would be Vanilla because …"

"It goes well with anything and Tamao-chan is always welcome!" supplied Nagisa.

Tsubomi looked up from her strawberry tub, still finishing what she had left of her serving.

"Yaya would be Chocolate because she's smooth, gets all the fangirls and attention." The poet said with a teasing smile.

Tsubomi laughed heartily much to Yaya's chagrin. "Laugh it up. What about your result?" she tugged at a tousled lock of hair.

"Finally, Tsubomi would be Strawberry because she's rough on the outside but, sweet on the inside." Tamao said with a warm smile and looked at the pink haired girl.

"Hah!" Tsubomi had no expected the blue haired girl to describe her as such. _How embarrassing. Yaya is probably laughing like I did earlier. _

"I'd say that was a fair analysis, Tamao-san." said Yaya and placed her empty frozen before her.

"Yaya-senpai?" asked Tsubomi in a choked voice, her face rosy.

"See? Sweet on the inside" repeated Yaya with a grin and briefly hugged the younger girl.

Tsubomi sat shocked, blinking slower than usual. Yaya giggled at the reaction hesitantly letting Tsubomi go, Nagisa was engrossed in her empty frozen yoghurt and Tamao sat with an inquiring pose. _Is it just me or does Tamao-san look like a detective? _thought Yaya, peering at the blue haired poet from the corner of her eye.

"Well thanks to Tsubomi-chan for hosting," said Tamao while grabbing Nagisa's hand, "it has been lovely to relax like this but, Nagisa-chan and I have to take our leave."

Yaya turned to Tsubomi, their expressions in agreement.

"We understand. Thank you for treating us to frozen yoghurt, guess we'll have to make it up to you in our own way sometime" said Yaya with a smile as her junior joined her to see the Miator students on their way out. The four girls exchanged waves with a smile and Yaya followed her junior into her dorm.

_Yaya is still here, in my room, alone, _thought Tsubomi with a slight wave of panic at the new experience. Trying her best to release the panic from her mind, she went to the dining table and disposed of the empty frozen yoghurt tubs. It was as if the action along disposed a part of her own panic. When she moved to seat opposite her senior, she noticed the dark haired girl curiously peering at her. Tempted to ask what her senpai was staring at, she though better and opted otherwise.

"What is the matter, Yaya-senpai?"

"Would you prefer me to do it here or at the dressing table?" asked the senior cryptically while grinning.

Tsubomi did not know what to make of her senpai's question.

"Huh, what would Yaya-senpai be doing…?" she asked instead, keeping her words simple and honest.

"Tsubomi-chan can't guess?" she mocked playfully.

"No, that is why I'm asking." Said the younger girl with a pout and crossed arms.

"You're no fun," she mumbled, "Remember, I said that I would brush your hair for you?" said the senior with an unreadable expression.

"I do remember a strange request like that. The dressing table would probably be better." said the pink haired girl as she moved to sit at the simple pine dresser, her reflection staring back at her. She handed Yaya the hairbrush with a slight pout, _I can't believe Yaya-senpai is actually doing this, _she said to herself.

"You'll need to take the headband off, you know…" said Yaya, pointing at the black material band.

"That's right…" said the pink haired girl softly. Slowly, she took it off, as if uncertain of doing so.

_She looks so different, a little older even, _thought Yaya. _I guess the headband works better though; _she smiled reassuringly which did not go unnoticed by her junior. Wordlessly, Yaya began running the brush through the tangled, messy bits which she caused earlier. Working as gentle as possible even though the tangles were now gone. This was followed by the soft, neat areas of Tsubomi's hair. The dark haired senior ran a hand through a lock of hair; it was smooth to the touch with a lingering smell of shampoo, a calming smell. In all the motions, Tsubomi's eyes followed her movements equally quietly. S_he protested at first and now it looks otherwise. What she's thinking now, I wonder, _thought Yaya. Finished with her handiwork, Yaya stepped back with a grin.

"There you go, back to its former glory. What do you think?" asked the grinning senior.

Tsubomi turned to face her senior with downcast eyes, appearing thoughtful. She slowly moved her eyes to look at the dark haired girl with a blushing face.

"Thank you." she mumbled at first. "Thank you, Yaya-senpai… for taking responsibility for your actions."

"I get no words of appreciation for brushing your hair then?" The older girl feigned hurt, Tsubomi didn't know any better.

"Fine." She mumbled again. "Thank you Yaya-senpai for brushing my hair." The younger girl was clearly embarrassed as her cheeks warmed; she idly played with the headband in her hands.

As if the words healed her, Yaya walked toward the nervous girl, reached for the headband and suggested she put it on. With an arched eyebrow, the younger girl complied.

"Hmm, I'm more used to this look." murmured the dark haired girl with one hand planted on her hip and the other on her junior's shoulder.

"Isn't Yaya-senpai forgetting that when I sleep all your work will vanish?" Tsubomi reasoned, raising a point which appeared in her mind after her senior asked for her opinion.

"Hard work?" Yaya seemed genuinely surprised but, Tsubomi wasn't sure.

"Hey, I brush my hair really well on my own, don't forget that!" countered the pink haired girl.

"But, you have to admit that my job was better." Came the older girls reply with an evil grin.

"No, I don't agree with Yaya-senpai" she said defiantly, whilst peering at the handiwork of her senior from one eye in the mirror. _It was a really good job but, Yaya-senpai doesn't need to know._

"I'll prove it to you then." said the dark haired girl, placing both hands on the junior's shoulders.

"Huh? How would Yaya-senpai do that?" asked the younger girl, oblivious to the presence of both hands on her shoulders.

"Tomorrow morning, don't brush your hair." said the older girl seriously.

"I can't do that Yaya-senpai." she said, finally noting the hands on her shoulders. _Yaya-senpai must have a grand idea, grabbing my shoulders like this._

"Well, you'll have to convince yourself somehow because… I'll be brushing your hair tomorrow morning." A grin formed on the Alto lead's face.

"…" Tsubomi was surprised at her senior's weird request, a second time.

The light through the window had changed from its golden evening glow to an elaborate darkness. Yaya noted the change in light, aware of the time that had passed. It seemed to be like her thoughts. She turned to the girl before her.

"Fine. I doubt Yaya-senpai will change the idea anyways." She said, accepting the offer though glossing it over to mean otherwise.

"Good." She yawned, covering her mouth and shutting her eyes. "Well, it's almost lights out so I'm going to have to go." explained the older girl, her eyes now open.

"The choir performance is tomorrow so, early rest is necessary." She told her senior pointedly.

"Yeah, I know" came the monotone answer from Yaya. She started walking towards the entrance.

"That's good" said the second in command and followed her senior to the door, a light smile on her face.

"You're second in command, so don't forget to shine as bright as me tomorrow."

"Hah…I'll shine at my own best." She turned her eyes away from her senior.

"As long as you have fun tomorrow, don't get nervous now." Said the senior with a grin and pat the girl before her on the head.

"I won't get nervous, Yaya-senpai. You can leave now, you know, it's getting late." She said annoyed with her eyes back on her senior again.

"Oh, I've been thrown out."

"Yes, you have."

Yaya sighed, shrugged and then grinned. "Well, it's time for me to really go." She said with a wave.

"Good night, Yaya-senpai." said the younger girl, returning the wave. She watched the girl walk until she couldn't see her figure anymore and then closed the door to her single room.

The pink haired girl let out a sigh, making her way to the drawers that contained her pajamas. Slowly resting her head on her soft pillow, the events of the day played in her mind like a video clip. The recollection of her dream left her uncertain but, as her hand brushed past a lock of hair, she remembered her senior. _Yaya-senpai, even when it feels hard to maintain, I won't forget my pledge. _She thought silently sharing her goal with her senior in her mind. The last word in the smiling pink haired girl's mind was, Yaya-oneesama, before the Sandman came and did his job.

Yaya entered the shared room, to find Hikari already inside sitting at the bedside desk. The dark haired girl greeted her roommate, changed into her pajamas and made her way into bed. It was a long day with many mental challenges to face, or were they more emotional? Yaya shook her head light and turned to face the wall. _A few rooms away, Tsubomi is also sleeping. I wonder what she's thinking right now, _wondered the senior as she felt the sleep slowly take her. _I doubt that I'll ever find out what that dream was about but, maybe one day I will ask Tsubomi about that lovely black lacy lingerie. _Almost in the dream world, Yaya's dreams and sub conscious slowly shifted and welcomed an array of different thoughts. For the first time since the evening of the Etoile announcement, Yaya felt that she had a solid support beside her. The pink haired support accompanied her into her dream world and left a genuine smile on her face, the first one in a long time.

Next chapter:

The two have somehow managed to sort both their interpersonal situation and the choir piece. With the actual choir performance looming, what kind of response can they expect? What's this about Yaya having ESPer like abilities?

Yaya: Dear author, you wrote a beautiful shower service scene!

Suki: Service sounds so degrading…

Tsubomi: How do you think I feel? I'm the subject after all…

Yaya: You should feel proud!

Tsubomi: Why is that?

Yaya: Because of that service scene and the lingerie drawer, I was able to sleep peacefully after so long~

Tsubomi: Hah! *.*

Suki: Now now, Yaya-chan, do not confuse the readers with your words. You should be saying, _Also_ because of that service scene and the lingerie drawer, I was able to sleep peacefully after so long~

Tsubomi: Why can't we talk about the hair brushing scene instead?

Yaya & Suki: Because…

Tsubomi: Perverts!

Yaya & Suki: Not at all, it was a lovely scene. Tsubomi-chan is the cutest!

Tsubomi: … //////

Yaya & Suki: Awww~ ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Stavri. **Thank you for patiently waiting~ Your support means a lot to me :)

**AzureDawn. **Thank you for reading~ Indeed, it is sad that we are not treated to a more fulfilling ending. I'd like to think that is where the fan response comes in. I have not given up on this fanfiction at all. Thank you for reading and waiting~

**Chiyo And Osaka Fan. **I apologise for that 'soon' to be many months later than my previous update, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this humble fic m(_ _)m

**whitley. **Thank you for reading~ This fanfiction is still alive and kicking even with my infrequent updates. I am happy that my writing style entertains you, again, thank you for reading~

**Yuuno-kun. **Thank you for reading~ I'll share something fun. My weakness is Tsundere! I think I really enjoy writing characters with that disposition as a result of my liking to it. Enough of that though. Regarding Tamao and Nagisa, I'd like to leave their story for another fic that I am working on. As for the service hmm, I tread carefully with that but if you enjoyed it I am most happy~

**Redline57. **Thank you for reading~ I shall keep your kind words and advice in mind at all times~

**Alexis. **Thank you for reading~ I believe in pacing my stories akin to real life or at least as much as I can so if you wish to read further, in time all will be revealed~

**Komuro. **Thank you for reading~ I'm happy to read that you are writing a YayaxTsubomi fic of your own~ It seems pretty interesting and I think you should definitely post it but that is up to you to finally decide~ As for Spanish or English hmm… I can understand Spanish somewhat thanks to a certain special someone I know. So if you ever plan to post do not hesitate to share it in the language that you are most comfortable with~

**Author's Note:** Hello, dear readers and writers!

I am currently writing my dissertation for college and soon I'll have night classes starting up. This will keep me busy, but remember I am always writing even if I don't make a new post. It has certainly been a while since my last update, I do apologise for that. I thank you for reading and reviewing. Honestly, without reviews a part of my enjoyment in writing this would disappear. It's fun to read the reactions and suggestions; I am always open to this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stopani!

I hope that you enjoy this chapter~

~Suki

**Chapter 4**

Tsubomi slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the bedside table in search of the miniature clock. She smiled in delight at her timing, this morning she rose earlier than her usual time by a half an hour. Moving to prepare for her morning shower, she found that her body was coated in a thin layer of perspiration. The pink haired girl didn't recall feeling warm in her sleep but, did not recall her dream either. _Well, as long as it's nothing as confusing as yesterday, _she said to herself. After collecting a fresh change of clothes, she prepared for a lukewarm shower and eased her mind for the day ahead.

Hikari stood before Yaya and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Wake up, Yaya-chan." She said softly but, coherent enough for the slowly waking girl to hear.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan." said the dark haired girl simply and quickly moved for a change of clothing and into the bathroom.

Hikari watched her roommate with a look of surprise. _Yaya-chan seems different this morning, she seems happier. _The Etoile said a silent prayer of thanks. _It's good to see Yaya back to her old self, even if it's a bit. _While Hikari was musing to herself, Yaya had already finished her morning shower.

"That was quick, Yaya-chan" she said, surprised at the timing.

"Not really, Hikari-chan. I took a decent ten minute shower. You're acting like Tsubomi-chan now," said Yaya with a chuckle as she finished dressing.

_Tsubomi-chan… it seems that they've grown a lot closer. I wonder if Tsubomi is part of the reason for Yaya-chan's state? _Hikari still questioned, both curious and happy at the change.

"Well, I'm going to wake Tsubomi this morning again, if she hasn't already beaten me to it."

Yaya said with a salute and walked of in the direction of the pink haired girl's room, leaving a questioning Etoile behind. The dark haired girl reached her junior's door and knocked lightly. She paused before answering this time, unlike yesterday.

"Come in, it's open" called the voice from the other side of the door sounding certain of the dark haired girl's appearance.

"Are you sure?" asked the Alto lead from the hallway.

"Huh?" then realisation dawned on the junior. "O-of c-c-course it is!" she said uneasily, being reminded of her state the previous morning.

"I'm coming in~" sang Yaya as she walked into the single room.

Tsubomi met the eyes of her senior with pink tinted puffy cheeks, her physical state displaying her mild annoyance and embarrassment. Yaya looked at her junior with a grin, enjoying the different expression this morning.

"What, I don't get a 'Good Morning?'" asked Yaya, still looking at the girl before her.

The pink haired girl wore a look of surprise on her face, whether from the surprise of the question or her inability to remember the morning greeting, she wasn't sure.

"Good morning, Yaya-senpai" she greeted and then turned her golden eyes away from the brown ones before her.

"Good morning," greeted her senior with a smile and outstretched hand which ruffled her already unkempt hair. "We have a scheduled hair brushing this morning. I see that you've remembered."

"Saying it like that makes me sound like an animal or something." the pink haired girl mumbled moodily.

"What'd you say?" asked the senior, ruffling the hair before her once more.

"We're going to be late, Yaya-senpai." She said simply, giving in to her new fate.

"You should've been more honest about being keen on me brushing your hair." She said, now rubbing the pink haired girl's hair.

"We have the choir performance soon, so we can't afford to be late." the younger one continued, as if she never heard her senior.

Yaya was surprised by the other girl's reaction; it was unlike her at least in the sense of her being ignored. Yaya grabbed the little hand at her side and led the girl to the dressing table. Waiting until the junior sat down in the chair, she reached for the hairbrush near her left hand.

"Ready?" she asked, as if breaking the silence were now sacred.

The smaller girl before her sat with closed eyes, light blush and pouted lips. Yaya took the silence as approval and proceeded to run the brush though the soft, pink hair before her. Perhaps it was due to her hair being freshly washed but, Yaya found her junior's hair even softer than the day before. It was almost therapeutic to run the brush through the other girl's hair. Whether from embarrassment or relaxation, the pink hair girl now had her eyes closed and remained quiet. The dark haired girl slowly crept to the front of her junior and gently brushed the front portion of her hair. Tsubomi, probably not expecting it from her senior, creaked her one eye open while the adjacent eyebrow arched. The A lot lead took a step backward, allowing Tsubomi to see what she had done.

"So, have I done a pleasing job once more? Have I wowed the second in command?" she asked in a song-like voice.

"The only wowing Yaya-senpai will be doing is for the fangirls of the choir, if we're not late." said the younger girl indifferently, far too embarrassed to admit her satisfaction.

"You're not honest with yourself…" she whispered near the ear of the junior.

Visibly, the younger girl tensed and then looked at the floor in the corner of her eye, avoiding eye contact with her senior. Yaya noticed this and opted to take her teasing further. She ran a hand through a strand of hair and held gently onto the tip. Twirling it between her fingers, she then moved to face the second in command her hand still twirling the soft strand.

"Be honest now." She started with a mysterious smile, "Have I wowed you with my ability?" she leaned toward her junior.

The pink haired girl sat rigidly in her chair, her breathing slowed down due to the surprise actions of her senior. The golden eyes shined brighter and cheeks matched the colour of her hair. Yaya observed the reaction with a veiled expression yet, maintained the mysterious smirk on the outside. Tsubomi was not sure what to think of the situation. If she admitted, they would soon leave the room and her uncomfortable feelings would leave her. If she, however, decided to deny it was likely that they would not leave until she did. The pressure of the situation allowed the younger girl to make a decision which was unlike her.

"F-fine." She said softly at first. "Yaya-senpai did a good job…" she mumbled though it was clear to the older girl what she had said.

The older girl stared into the golden eyes for a few seconds more before letting go of the lock of hair and leaning against the dresser. To the pink haired girl, her senior was still at an uncomfortable distance but, she certainly felt more at ease. This did not go unnoticed by the dark haired girl.

"Well, I'm glad that you can be honest with yourself." She said and rested a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

Tsubomi noted the physical contact with her eyes resting on the long, slim hand and then meeting her seniors once more.

"We should get going, Yaya-senpai." Came her short reply as she made her way to stand and then move to the door.

In her haste, Tsubomi lost her footing and fell forward, within reach of her senior. Yaya was still leaning on the dresser and rested her one hand on the younger girls shoulder. With an Archer's nimbleness, she reached out to support the falling junior with her other hand. Tsubomi now rested firmly in the arms of her senior. Her eyes looked weakly up at the confused, concerned ones before her. She tried to understand the concern as she had noticed it before. _Has there always been concern in Yaya-senpai's eyes? Is Yay-senpai not bothered by the sudden weight? _She wondered as she tried to make sense of her situation. _Why so clumsy all of a sudden? Has… her eyes always been that shade of gold? She's pretty small, fits snugly against..no no… is she hurt? _Questioned Yaya to herself as she tried to stealthily read the status of her junior.

"You okay, clumsy pink?" asked the thoughtful senior, still holding onto her junior.

"Yes…" started the golden eyed girl. "Wait, I'm not clumsy pink!" she finished with a little frown but, still remained in the embrace of sorts.

Before the dark haired girl could return a line, a light gurgling sound erupted from her stomach, effectively ending the slowly growing mood between the two.

"Guess its food time before the event." Said the senior with a sheepish grin.

"So it seems" added the pink haired girl in a sarcastic tone but, her lips carried the hint of a laughing smile.

Yaya couldn't tell if the girl was her usual unapproachable self or simply finding the situation amusing. Either way, she ran her hand down the shoulder of her junior and gripped her hand firmly.

"Since that's the case, let's head on out before this little guy decides to complain anymore." She gestured to her stomach with her free hand.

Tsubomi shrugged, but noted the hand that wrapped around her own. The warm comfort of being embraced and firm support of another hand left the pink haired girl with a growing feeling. For good measure she shrugged her shoulders once more, as if doing so allowed her to forget the feeling. Yaya tugged at the little hand and made her way to move towards the front door. The junior followed her with a thoughtful expression on her face. The two made their way to the door and left the room with an extra step. They walked at a fair pace, one which would allow quick entrance to the line, but not enough to upset the student council society. Both noted the inquisitive eyes that followed them down the corridor. They were so famished that it mattered not to them.

Upon entering the hall, they passed the Miator section and kindly greeted their friends. Tamao and Nagisa stared curiously at the pair's gesture and it seemed that the whisper count had risen as well. Between the two Spicans', it appeared as if they did not notice the atmosphere of the dining hall. Food, it seemed, was the only thing on their minds for now. Tamao and Nagisa watched the two as they walked to their seat next to the Etoile pair. _Is it that they have not noticed or just not wanting to notice? _The blue haired girl asked to herself and then resumed back to her conversation with Nagisa.

"Good morning, Etoile-sama" came the combined answer of the two Spicans.

"Good morning, Tsubomi-chan, Yaya-chan." Hikari smiled at the two and then continued, "You look happy this morning" she said, her eyes flicking to the entwined hands of the two Altos'.

The two suddenly realized what the blonde implied.

"Ah, Choir events are always fun!" said the Altos' in unison, a weak smile on their faces.

Tsubomi was not aware that Yaya would have mentioned the choir event and neither was Yaya. It surprised the other that the excuse would be the same. Hikari nodded her head in understanding and the topic was not discussed further. The Morning Prayer was said by the blonde princess with her angelic voice, it was another peaceful start to a school day for Astrea Hill.

The church hall was neat and bare, observed only by the two Alto leads'. They arrived early and surprisingly found the hall fully set up but, with no other members present. _Even Hikari-senpai isn't here yet, _thought Tsubomi as her eyes scanned near the entrance. Absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair around her index finger, the pink haired girl thought of her previous vocal practice. With a sigh, she tried to prepare herself for the choir event but, found herself feeling slightly more nervous than before. _I wonder if Yaya-senpai is feeling this way too? _As if to confirm her inner question, she turned to her senior to find out. The senior must have sensed the eyes of the younger girl and turned to face her with a grin.

"Yaya-senpai, what are you feeling right now?" was the pink haired girl's question.

"…Huh, what type of question is that?" asked the senior, seemingly confused.

"How does Yaya-senpai feel about the choir performance?" explained the second in command.

"Excited, I guess. " said the dark haired girl with a shrug. "Did you ask me because you are nervous?" the trademark grin grew on her face.

Tsubomi stepped back in surprise, her eyebrows raised on her forehead.

"No…" Tsubomi mumbled with a red face.

"I got it right, didn't I? Be more honest with yourself~" said the Alto lead with chuckle though her eyes were sincere.

"Fine," the junior sighed, "I might be feeling nervous…" she said in a monotone voice.

"Only 'might'?" challenged the older girl.

"Yes, might." Replied the younger girl, with equal standing.

"You're still not honest enough, but that was an improvement." The Alto lead feigned a fangirlish pose with hands clasped at her chest.

As the second in command took the words of her senior in, she peered disdainfully at the current pose of the Alto lead. "You make a horrible cheerleader, Yaya-senpai" folding her arms and closing her eyes while the pink eyebrows arched into a frown. Hearing no comeback from her senior, a golden left eye opened slowly to search for the presence and was promptly met with an empty space before her. The pair of golden eyes scanned the room as a result of the girl's surprise.

"You shouldn't be looking all over like that~" whispered the taller girl in the little ear before her and snuck her hands closer to the choir robe, searching further until they stopped at the shapely sides. Poking firmly with her index fingers while grinning, she waited on the protest from the pinkette.

"Kya~" uttered the smaller girl and then turned to her attacker with an expression which definitely wasn't delight. "Yaya-_chan…" _the senior heard her name with an added suffix, rather a mocking suffix considering the situation. Instead of cowering as those who barely knew the second in command, the brunette stood strong with laughter in her eyes. Yaya was not aware of the consequences, she considered the fun aspect of the situation primarily and to her junior this was not acceptable at that moment.

"Have I done anything wrong, Tsu-bo-mi-chan~?" the syllables of the name and added suffix was equally deliberate though Yaya chose to share her teasing in the huskiest vocal level she could, her lips twisted in a smirk as the whispered words echoed into the small ear once more.

Cringing as if intensely enduring something and golden eyes shut tight, the smaller girl was silent in the arms of her senior. Yaya felt the bite of her little joke while observing the reaction of the pink haired girl and seriously wondered if she had done anything to wrong her. Gently breaking the teasing embrace stepping back as she did so, the usually smirking girl joined the silence of the room.

The approaching sounds of animated chatter echoed in the near distance, but to the two girls silence remained in their thoughts. Minutes went by and still, nothing was exchanged between them. To Yaya each passing second added to her agony and wonder. From the position of her junior it was hard to read the expression that rested on her face. _What could be affecting her so that I could have done wrong? _Considered the Alto lead in her mind as she stared at the robed back before her. _She… couldn't have enjoyed that could she? No ways, _she laughed inwardly at the possibilities she had thought of yet the idea that her second in command may have enjoyed their previous stance and as a result been confused by it still rang strongly in her mind. _Tsubomi hasn't really been close to anyone like that, normally she complains, but that type of reaction… it must be pretty awkward for her. _Yaya tried to make sense of the reaction and reasoned as she could though still found unease at her simple conclusion. There was something more to her reaction and Yaya would figure it out, after all they decided to support each other.

"Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan~" the light greeting echoed in the church as Hikari entered making her way toward them.

Snapping out of their previous mental states and greeting the Etoile they realised that soon performance time would start. So much time had gone by in what felt like a mere count of seconds.

"Ah, it's quiet …" mused Hikari as her eyes swept over the room, referring to the lack of first year students.

"Um…" said the Alto leads in unison, mistakenly understanding that the Etoile spoke of their silence. Greeted with a confused expression, the three friends giggled at the combined confusing understanding.

_Hikari saved us back there, _Yaya thought and looked at the younger Alto lead for the first time in several minutes. Still quiet though not as concerning as before, the girl met her gaze briefly. Punctuating it with a weak smile and then looking towards the door as a diligent second in command. The brown haired girl sighed and patiently waited on the first years to arrive, much like Hikari and Tsubomi were doing too.

A surprisingly large group of hopeful first year students entered the church hall. Led by the choir advisor in all her dramatic energy the room soon switched from tense and quiet to a giddy happy state. The choir performance was only a few minutes away and between the leads' and the students of the respective vocal groups it was time to put on a performance that would share and encourage the strength of the St. Spica Saintly Chorus. The three friends steeled themselves for the event and with pure smiling faces they led their teams to the back of the church hall.

"It seems that our little birds are ready so please be relaxed and enjoy the greatness of the Saintly Chorus~" announced the choir advisor with a short clap of her hands. "Then, I will leave you to it~" said the eccentric older lady as she skipped back to her front cushioned seat in anticipation.

**Next chapter:**

Just a few minutes away from the performance with awkward feelings between Yaya and Tsubomi, can they pull off their performance despite their current feelings? Has the Alto lead understood the reasoning for her junior's reaction? And Tamao seems to have forgotten something…

Suki: I wonder what's happening next…

Yaya & Tsubomi: Wait, you're the author and you don't know?

Suki: Hmm? I do know~

Yaya & Tsubomi: Don't scare us!

Suki: Eh he…. ^-^;;;


End file.
